Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum roll apparatus for transferring a web supported on a dryer felt from a first to a second drying cylinder of a dryer section. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vacuum roll apparatus for a dryer section in which the dryer felt is disposed between the web and the vacuum roll apparatus during movement thereof past the vacuum roll apparatus.